Behind The Wall
by Where is my Teeth
Summary: Hanya fic editan Look AT My Back tapi ditembel sana sini dan tentunya ganti judul . . . kalo masih salah lagi pasti langsung saya delete kok . .
1. prolog

**a sasunaru fic . . **

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto-san**

**Genre : Romance/Mystery**

**Rating :T+ (berkembang seiring waktu)**

**BEHIND THE WALL**

**. **

**. **

**Prolog . . . **

**. **

**. **

Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi . Seperti kebiasaannya pada jam-jam sekarang,dia pasti akan kembali membolos pelajaran hanya untuk tidur dibawah pohon sakura dibelakang sekolah . Syukurlah,ia masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin . Rambutnya masih pirang . Iris matanya masih berwarna biru (mengingatkanku pada Ms . Word) . Dan kulitnya bahkan masih berwarna caramel , pipinya juga masih memiliki garis seperti biasanya . Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali . Tanpa sadar aku mengulum senyum tipisku .

'Dia . . . '

'Sangat indah . . . bukan?'

**#End someone pov**

Dari kejauhan,terlihat sosok raven yang tengah mengawasi seorang pemuda pirang . Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis yang jarang ditampakkannya sehari-hari .

PLUKK . .

Tiba-tiba,dari arah belakang sebuah tangan seputih porselain menepuk pundak sosok yang masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya itu .

"Eh . . " sang ravenpun tersentak kaget .

"Whoaa~Sangat langka sekali melihat seorang 'The Great Your Majesty Uchiha Sasuke' tengah melamun sendirian diatap sekolah dengan senyum yang mengembang . Kira-kira ada perihal apa sehingga membuat Anda terlihat sangat tertarik . Dan oh,apakah tadi hamba telah berhasil mengagetkan Anda?"si empunya tangan seputih porselain menyerocos dalam satu tarikan nafas,giginya yang runcing terlihat menakutkan ketika ia menyeringai lebar .

Orang yang dipanggil 'The Great Your Majesty Uchiha Sasuke' itu menampakkan wajah pongahnya .

"Suigetsu . Ada apa . . "ucapnya malas,tak terlalu menanggapi ocehan Suigetsu yang penuh dengan hujan kuah tadi . Suigetsu menggembungkan pipinya . Mencoba terlihat imut tapi malah membuat diriya terlihat semakin menakutkan .

"Mou Sasuke-kun . Kau tak punya rasa homor sama sekali ne . ! "Suigetsu mendekati wajah Sasuke dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan itu . Segera saja Sasuke mendeathglare Suigetsu yang bibirnya hampir menyentuh pipi sucinya itu . Suigetsu hanya nyengir nista .

"Melihatnya lagi Sas . " tanyanya santai .

" . . . " Sasuke tak menjawab,ia hanya melengos kemudian kembali menorehkan kepalanya kearah dimana objek pandangannya tadi berada .

DEGG . . .

" . . . !"

Seketika tatapannya pun berubah,otot rahangnya mulai mengeras . Tatapan mata onyx nya menajam . Suigetsu bahkan bisa mendengar suara gertakan gigi yang sangat kuat dari peraduan rahang sahabatnya itu . Sasuke meremas kain celana yang membalut kakai jenjangnya dengan geram . Penasaran dengan perubahan mimik muka sahabatnya,Suigetsu pun menengok kearah yang sama dengan Sasuke . Tatapan matanya melebar,namun hanya sedetik . Karena selanjutnya dia hanya memasang wajah bosan . Iris violetnya melirik Sasuke yang masih berekspresi sama . Ia lalu bercacak pinggang,menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan rendahnya .

"Huuh . . . Dasar Uchiha !Mengakui perasaannya saja tidak berani . " cemoohnya . Namun Sasuke yang masih terfokus pada pemandangan didepannya itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ejekan si gigi runcing .

.

.

Sekali lagi,Suigetsu memandang kearah yang sama dengan Sasuke . Hanya untuk mendapati sesosok pemuda pirang yang tengah ditindih dan dicumbu penuh nafsu oleh seorang pemuda bersurai maroon . Suigetsupun menepuk jidatnya,

"Yare yare . . . kau merepotkan Sasuke . "

'lagian jelas-jelas si kuning dah punya pacar malah diliatin terus . Liatinnya dibalik tembok lagi,khe . . ' lanjutnya dalam batin-mau dicekek apa kalo berani ngomong langsung depan Sasuke- .

#####

Minna . . sumpah kebangeten banget nih fic . . saya upload 4 kali nggak jadi-jadi juga . . . semoga yang ini bebas dari kesalahan . . .

Ini sebenernya sama kaya Look At My Back yang ancur itu . . . dengan tambalan sana-sini tentunya . .

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini . . #ojigi

_Mind to review too?_

_Oh ya . . makasih buat Ara Uchiha,Hanazawa Kay,Aiko Michishige,reina . okazaki89 yg udah bersedia review fic ancur saya . . . kendala saya memang dibagian ' . ' yang membuat kata-katanya ilang . . . kalo yang ini tetep masih ancur juga saya delete juga nih akun . . _

_Arigatou Gozaimasu~_

** Where is my Teeth-desune!**


	2. Victims

SasuNaru fic. . . .

**Behind The Wall**

**. **

**. **

**Chapter 1**

**. **

**. **

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Someone who makes Fujoshi broken hearts and Want to kill him!

Rating : T for this and some next chapter

Genre : whatever Readers want. . .

Warning : BoysLove. Yaoi. Lime. Lemon. AU. **F1 plot**. De El El

Author note : fic ini tidak dibuat dengan tujuan komersil,cuman buat kesenangan Gigi aja kok. Ingat, ini open source. . . ^^

.

.

.

_. . . . Enjoy this~ . . . . _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_"__Anghhh~~Shi-shino kunnh. . U-uhh. . ahh. . . . "_

**_. . . makan. . . _**

_"__Grrhhh. . . k-kau sangat sempit Na-ugh~"_

**_. . . aku lapar. . . ayo makan sepuasnya. . . . _**

_"__S-Shino kunn~aku keluargghh. . . AHHHH. . . !"_

_"__A-aku juga-Grrrhhh!. . . "_

BRUKKK. . . .

**_. . . Baiklah. . . aku rasa makannya cukup. . . . _**

_"__Hoshh. . hosh. . hoshh. . . sankyuu ne. . hosh. . . Shino-kun. . "_

.

.

#####Where#####

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang,memancarkan aura positif pada pagi hari di kota ini. Burung-burungpun berkicau ria,ikut meramaikan suasana yang sangat cerah (prolog paling pasaran-. -) .

Para manusiapun tak luput dari pandangan mata. Berjalan kesana kemari,dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda .

Beberapa kedai mulai nampak membalik tulisan di pintu yang tadinya 'CLOSED' menjadi 'OPENED'.

Jalananpun terlihat tertib karena tak tampaknya pengemis-pengemis yang biasanya bersleweran kesana-kemari.

Di kota Otto inilah,terdapat sebuah sekolah yang bernama SMA Otto Barat .

SMA Otto Barat merupakan salah satu sekolah negeri yang berada di kawasan Ottogakure. Letaknya yang pada bagian perbatasan wilayah selatan,membuat sekolah itu juga mendapat murid dari Kirigakure. Sekolah inipun tergolong sekolah yang biasa saja,karena sekolah ter elit berada di SMA Otto Utara.

.

Beberapa murid terlihat memasuki SMA Otto Barat yang bagian atas gerbangnya bertuliskan "Welcome To Black House" dengan masing-masing menenteng sebuah tas jinjing berwarna hitam standar sekolah tersebut.

Segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berjumlah 5 orang terlihat memasuki kawasan SMA Otto Barat dengan tenang,atau bisa dibilang hening,tanpa ada percakapan sama sekali.

Merasa suasana diantara mereka terlalu sepi,seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrig dari grombolan itu melontarkan sebuah pernyataaan untuk mengawali percakapan pada awal fic ini.

"Hari ini Shino tidak berangkat. "

Pernyataan pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu membuat beberapa temannya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hoho. . si pecinta serangga itu?sakitkah?hahaha,terdengar aneh ditelingaku. " Seorang temannya yang bergigi runcing menyahut pertama sambil tertawa garing,sebut saja Suigetsu.

"Shino kenapa?"tanya seorang sahabatnya yang berambut cokelat panjang,Neji. Kiba menatap Neji sejenak,lalu menghela nafas,

"Dia sakit. Katanya sih sakit demam biasa,tapi aku sedikit tidak percaya. Pasalnya Shino sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit lho. "

Seorang temannya yang memiliki rambut hitam diikat tinggi seperti nanas buka suara,"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Umm,Kaa-san nya Shino yang menelponku tadi malam. "jawab Kiba sedikit gugup.

"Begitu. "si rambut ikat nanas yang bernama Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti,namun matanya tengah menatap Kiba sedikit curiga.

Tak ada pertanyaan yang kembali terlontar,Kiba diam-diam menghela nafas lega . Merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan hening.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat dekat dengan keluarga Shino,Kiba?sampai telponan dengan kaa-san nya segala. . . "kini tenggorokan Kiba serasa tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Suigetsu.

'DAMN IT SUI!' batinnya memaki. Tak segan-segan Kiba melontarkan deathglarenya kearah Suigetsu yang pasang muka innocent.

Kiba tak sadar pipinya sedikit merona , dan Shikamaru dengan jelas melihatnya.

Kiba memutar matanya tak tentu arah,mencari ide paling masuk akal untuk menjawab. Lirikan matanyapun tertumbuk pada Shikamaru. 'Perasaanku saja,atau Shika dari tadi memang selalu menatapku yah' inner nya.

Namun Kiba tak terlalu ambil pusing dan memilih lanjut men-search jawaban.

"Umm,itu karena Shi shibi-san teman dekat tttou-san ku. Ah ya,teman dekat!Jadi aku sudah akrab dengan keluarga Aburame,ehehe. . . "jawab Kiba akhirnya.

"Oh. " Suigetsu hanya menaggapi singkat, hampir membuat Kiba naik pitam karena sebal.

"Kira-kira sejak kapan Shino sakit?" Juugo buka suara. Kiba pun memasang pose berpikir -yang begitu kawaii sehingga hampir saja hiu disebelahnya menerkamnya-.

"Umm. . . kalau tidak salah,bibi bilang sih sekitar 2 hari yang lalu. "

"Jadi ia mulai sakit sekitar hari Sabtu yah?"

"Um. " Kiba mengangguk.

Manik cokelatnya kini menatap fokus kedepan saat melihat kelasnya sudah dekat. Sampai didepan kelasnya yang bertuliskan 2A,Kiba menyeret pintu geser itu kekanan lalu memasukinya bersama Shikamaru dan Suigetsu. Tak lupa ia lambaikan tangan kearah dua sahabatnya yang lain.

Sedangkan Neji dan Juugo hanya melengos.

#####is#####

.

.

"Gaara-kun . . . " panggilan dari sosok pirang itu membuat seorang pemuda berambut maroon menoleh. Manik green mint nya membulat ketika melihat sosok itu. Segera saja ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Na-naruto!K-kenapa kau ada disini?!" Gaara tergagap.

Sosok pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itupun meggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Mou!kau sangat menyebalkan Gaara-kun. Seperti inilah kata-katamu ketika melihat kekasihmu yang sudah lama kau hiraukan ini hah!Dan lagipula ini UKS. Siapapun boleh memasukinya 'kan?!"

Gaara menutup muka dengan sebelah tangannya,lalu menghela napas.

"Begini Naru. . " Gaara mencoba menggunakan nada suara yang lebih halus.

"M-"

"Kenapa kau tak membalas pesan-pesanku?!" Naruto menyela sebelum Gaara sempat berkata.

"Untuk masalah pesanmu,jujur saja handphone ku sedang rusak Naruto. Kankurou tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya kemarin ketika ia sedang meminjamnya. " Gaara menatap sapphire Naruto dalam.

"Hontou?"Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya.

"I'm so serious,my Love. " Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Naruto hanya diam.

**_'_****_Kau bohong Gaara!Bukankah handphonemu rusak ketika Matsuri tak sengaja menumpahkan Birnya saat kalian bercinta?!'_**

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau harus membentakku Gaara?Menurutku kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang suami yang ketahuan sedang berselingkuh. " Naruto berujar.

Gaara pun mencengkram pundak Naruto lumayan kuat,membuat empunya terpekik kaget.

"Itu karena aku kaget Naruto. Kau tiba-tiba datang entah lewat mana sehingga bisa masuk ruangan UKS yang sudah kukunci. Tapi sungguh Naru,aku tadi tidak berniat membentakmu. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku adalah orang yang mudah kaget. Tolong jangan marah oke. . . "

". . . " Naruto berkedip sekali.

**_'_****_Bukankah kau membentakku karena gugup dan takut ketahuan,Gaara-kun. Kau kira aku tak tahu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya disini ahn?'_**

Bibir plum Naruto mengembangkan senyum lebar. Kepala bertahtakan surai pirang itu mengangguk-angguk lucu. Ia tunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya kearah Gaara.

"Wakatta wakatta. . . ehe. "

Diam-diam Gaara menghela napas lega.

**_'_****_Aku ikuti permainanmu. '_**

"Oh ya Gaara-kun. "

"Hm?"

"Kau sakit apa hingga ke UKS?" Naruto meraba dahi Gaara.

Si empunya rambut merahpun menatapnya kaget. Setetes keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

"O oh,itu. . a-ano. . . aku cuma sedikit sakit kepala kok. Mungkin akibat terlalu lama berada dibawah terik matahari. " Gaara beralasan.

"Sou ka. . . "

Naruto menatapnya simpati. Tangan kanannya pun terangkat untuk menyeka poni yang menempel di dahi kekasihnya. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Gaara singkat.

"Makanya hati-hati Gaara-kun. Jangan bermain basket berlebihan di tengah cuaca panas begini. Kalau kamu sakit kan aku yang khawatir!"

Gaara mengangguk malas. Dirinya memang bukan tipe yang suka dinasehati memang.

Narutopun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Gaara. Ia sedikit meluruskan beberapa bagian bajunya yang agak lecek.

"Aku kembali kekelas dulu yaa~ 5 menit lagi kelasku akan mulai. " ucapnya ceria.

Gaara memberikan seulas senyum terpaksa kepada sosok yang mulai beranjak hendak menjauhinya itu. Namun sebuah pertayaan yang hampir dilupakannya tiba-tiba kembali terpikir.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari ketika pintunya terkunci Naruto?"

.

Naruto menghentikan langkah sejenak.

Gaara menunggu jawaban.

Naruto kembali berjalan,namun kepalanya ia torehkan kepada sosok yang tengah menatapnya penasaran itu.

"Kunci serep. Ehe. " Cengirnya.

.

.

#####my#####

.

.

"Sasori-san?"

Panggilan dari sosok dibelakangnya,membuat Sasori menoleh. Alisnya yang berwarna merah terangkat sebelah.

"Y ya. "ucapnya ragu.

Sosok pirang dibelakangnya tersenyum lebar,lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Sasori.

"Haahh. Yokatta ne. " Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Aku kira salah orang. "lanjutnya.

Sasori pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Diliriknya pemuda manis dengan tiga goresan dipipinya yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu. Tak ayal,pipinya langsung merona hebat.

"A-ada apa Naruto-san?" tanyanya sambil menutup lubang hidungnya.

.

.

Naruto hanya diam,namun pipi chubby bergarisnya mulai merona tipis.

"A-ano ne,Sasori-san. . . a-a-atashi. . . . atashi. . " Naruto menggigit satu jarinya. Pose malu-malu kucingnya membuat Sasori yang sebenarnya seorang kawaii freak menjadi agak gregetan dan hendak nosebleed.

"H-hai?"

Naruto menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sayu. "Umm, bbesok lusa Sasori-san ada acara tidak?"

Bola mata Sasori membulat seketika mendengar penuturan Naruto. 'Apakah dia berniat mengajakku kencan?'batinnya PD.

"Tidak ada sama sekali Naruto-san. Memang kenapa?" Iapun menjawab tanpa ragu. Lumayan kan kalo bener dirinya diajak nge-date cowok seimut Naruto.

"E-etto. Em,ano, Sasori-san. . . .

MAUKAH SASORI-SAN MENEMANIKU JALAN-JALAN!" Naruto pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,mencegah wajah semerah tomatnya terlihat Sasori.

Sasori yang diajak nge-date secara tidak langsung pun ikutan blushing. Rasanya ada berjuta-juta kugutsu yang menari didalam perutnya,hingga ia merasakan perasaan menggelitik yang teramat sangat namun begitu menyenangkan. Tak mau membuang kesempatan sebesar ini,Sasori langsung mengangguk antusias.

"T-tentu saja aku mau. "

Mendengar jawaban si rambut merah,Naruto pun menyingkirkan tangan yang sedari-tadi menutupi wajahnya. Manik saphire nya menatap manik hazel yang tersembunyi dibelakang kaca mata tebal itu dengan senang.

"A-arigatou. " Naruto menghapus setetes air mata disudut matanya,efek terlalu gugup.

"Selasa pukul 08. 00 di halte bis blok 21. Aku menunggu disana. "

"Baiklah,aku akan menjemputmu disana,Oke?"

"Um. " Naruto mengangguk.

"Dan Sasori-san. Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Panggil Naruto saja. "

"Tak masalah. Tapi kau juga jangan terlalu formal padaku Naruto,panggil aku Sasori saja. "

"Baik Sasori saja. " Naruto nyengir lebar. Dan Sasori refleks langsung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak surai pirang Naruto yang tak diragukan lagi kelembutannya.

"Dasar kau ini. "

"Ehehehe. Lusa jangan terlambat yaa ~" Naruto mengingatkan.

**_'_****_Karena aku tak sabar makan enak lagi~'_**

Ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan nya,Sasori kembali meng-flash back pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto.

.

.

**#FLASBACK **

.

.

Sasori melangkah dengan terburu-buru. Nampan berisi 4 gelas minuman tertawan di kedua tangannya. Peluh pun membalur disekelilng wajahnya disertai seragam yang tampak basah oleh keringat. Rambut merah sedikit muda miliknya sukses menempel disekitar dahinya , sehingga berakibat agak terganggu pandangan matanya. Kacamata berlensa cukup tebalnya sudah melorot sepucuk hidung,namun ia tidak punya waktu sedikitpun untuk memperbaikinya.

15 sekon

Sasori menatap jam tangan cokelatnya dengan was-was.

"15 detik lagi. Tinggal menuruni tangga ini lalu berbelok. Yatta,waktunya cukup. " Rapalnya. Segera saja ia menuruni tangga didepannya dengan terburu-buru. Dan karena keadaan yang sangat mendesak itulah,ia tak begitu memperhatikan sekitar. Sehingga ia pun sukses menabrak orang ketika ia hanya tinggal menikung sedikit,untuk sampai dikelasnya.

Bagai adegan slow motion, nampan berisi minuman yang dibawa Sasori pun melambung satu meter diatas kepalanya.

'Oh my God. ' Wajah Sasori sudah panik setegah mati. Minuman itu tumpah maka hidupnya berakhir.

.

.

Namun Kami-sama masih berpihak pada Sasori.

Sekelebat kilat kuning terlihat menangkap nampan miliknya . Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi karena berlalu begitu dengan begitu cepat.

Hap. . .

"Ini jusmu. Untung saja sempat tertangkap!" cengir sosok berambut pirang itu.

Ia kemudian menaruh nampan yang dipegangnya ke tangan Sasori yang masih cengo.

"Hati-hati bung. "

Sosok itu kembali nyengir,lalu melambaikan tangannya ke Sasori dan berlalu pergi.

Sasori pun tersadar dari kecengoannya dan menatap sosok yang tengah melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga.

"A-ano,nama anda siapa yah?"

Sosok itu berhenti melangkah. Ditorehkannya kepalanya kearah Sasori.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. "

Sasori merapalkan nama itu dalam ingatannya.

"Wakatta. Oh ya,nama saya Akasuna Sasori. Panggil saja Sasori. "

"Hu'um. " Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Akasuna ahn?" gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"I got you . . . . "

**#END OF FLASBACK **

.

.

.

.

**. . . . BERSAMBUNG . . . . **

Alhamdulillah saya bisa update chapter selanjutnya. Makasih buat yang udah review and fav and follow fic ini. Makasih juga buat yang mau baca dan nglirik fic ini :p

See you next chap J

Oh ya,review chapter ini juga yaa. . .

**Where is my Teeth**


End file.
